


成人礼

by Visa1010



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visa1010/pseuds/Visa1010
Kudos: 3





	成人礼

———————————————

“唔......恩......哥、蛋糕......”

周震南被抵在案板上，屁股被迫翘起迎合着身后的侵略。他的身子依旧比同龄男子要小许些，平日里冷白的皮肤显得异常单薄。只是都三十多岁的年纪了，身体依然柔软，后面还是像个处一样的紧致。

陈学冬擦了把手上的面粉，转身按下了烤箱的开关，黄景瑜上前来帮忙搭把手，只有王嘉尔还在享受着性爱带来的快感。

“我说嘉尔，从做蛋糕时你就没闲着，南南都快累死了。你快......”

黄景瑜发出不满的抗议声，周震南猛然感受到体内冲入一阵热流，随即尖叫起来打断了他没说完的话。

“啊啊！——恩哈......停下......”

他浑身累得不行，小小南半硬不软地翘着还没发泄。王嘉尔瘪瘪嘴，极其不情愿地松开了他。黄景瑜趁机擦干净手，上前揽过小孩即将瘫软在地上的腰，顺着干净湿润的穴口插入进去。

空虚再一次被填满。他的小穴立即饥渴难耐地含上男人的阴茎，任凭他在自己的脆弱防线中胡乱搅和。偶尔被擦到敏感点时，还会止不住地抖腿。

“停下......不......”

他软绵绵吐出几个气音。明明是给豪豪庆祝生日提前做蛋糕而已，结果做着做着就被压了。以前他们的磨合就已经够多了，也不知道发什么神经，竟然想在这种重要场面和时间，做这种事。

周震南被干的腰间发酸，整个上半身都趴在铁皮桌上，冰凉的桌台被捂热一片。他小声呜咽着求饶，这几天有些透支的性爱使他连释放都有些难。

“哥......唔......不行了......”

另一旁的蛋糕烤好了，黄景瑜把他从桌子上扶起，但还是保持插着的姿势。王嘉尔把调配好的奶油放在小孩颤抖的手中。

“阿南不是想要涂奶油吗？来。”

他一脸欲哭无泪，现在想要站直都费劲，更别说做蛋糕这一工程了。小孩刚想挤奶油，却不料被顶到了某个点，一下子腿就软了，还好黄景瑜把他紧紧抱在怀里，自己才没滑落下去。

只是手上的奶油失控地染到了胸口处，他赶忙把东西放一边，又想趴到桌上缓解腰酸。可陈学冬却上前与他接吻，舌尖顺着锁骨往胸前乳白色的液体舔。

他的舌头灵活地四处点火，围绕纠缠着乳晕，将奶油吞吃入腹。小孩被前后夹击刺激的射了一滩精水。王嘉尔在一旁看的口干舌燥，刚想上前摊点小便宜，就听到了门铃声。

这个时间出现在他们四个人共同买下的住宿楼里，除了刚接收完地址的豪豪不可能有别人了。周震南的身体瞬间敏感起来，心脏砰砰砰跳个不停，他推着陈学冬的肩膀要松开，身后的黄景瑜坏笑着退出后，他却整个人都挎在大哥哥的身上。

“现在还要松开吗？”

“不......哈......好累啊......”

周震南本以为可以结束了，却没想到陈学冬环住他的腰坐到一个椅子上，让他跨坐在大哥哥的腿上。他爱怜地亲亲小孩的唇瓣，也将自己发硬的下体送入那份柔软。

“不要！——豪豪来了......”

豪豪确实来了，哥哥们给他开门后，他打完招呼就要找南南哥哥。他们在厨房做爱，哪怕是在客厅里也能听见小孩若隐若现的喘息声。

“蛋糕还没做好的，这么想去吗？”

王嘉尔的意思摆明了，这么想去看南南淫荡的样子吗。

虽然单禹豪今年只有十八岁，但在青春期的梦境里，把自己最憧憬的小哥哥摁在床上翻云覆雨很多次。可这回一场真正的、属于成年人的性爱就摆在厨房供他观看，自己手动解决好多次的小处男还是红了耳根。

“我去......我去看看南南哥哥。”

他换上鞋就蹑手蹑脚地走进屋子，越往深处走声音就越大，最后，当他完全进入厨房后，才把这场真人实体AV收入眼底。

小哥哥尽管大自己十五岁，但看起来还是不如自己强壮。软软小小的一整只趴在陈学冬身上，叫起来又媚又娇。

他注意到了门口的豪豪，泪汪汪地想说什么，却总能被精准的插弄被迫把话堵在喉咙。在单禹豪眼里，南南哥哥仿佛就是天仙下凡，专门来让自己沉溺的。

黄景瑜若无其事地继续忙着手里的活儿，还时不时跟他搭话：“豪豪成年了，想要什么礼物啊？”

“什么都行......”

嘴上说这什么都行，其实他心里早就明确自己想要什么了。

等陈学冬闷哼一声射入周震南体内时，他尖叫几声，也跟着射出一小股白浊。他大口大口喘着气，有些无力地唤了几句“豪豪”。

单禹豪不知所措地愣在原地，直到陈学冬把周震南公主抱起去了浴室，他才回过神来。另一旁的蛋糕已经做好了，正要包装送往预定的酒店，那里还有一个即将开场的生日派对。

他问王嘉尔：“南南哥哥还能来吗？”

王嘉尔若有所思地挠了挠头，回答：“我们倒想让他歇着来着，他自己说过一定要去。”

小处男半天才发现自己的胯部已经顶成了个小帐篷，瞬间羞的无地自容，赶紧接过包装好的蛋糕匆忙走了。路上，他还是想单独见南南哥哥，于是就偷偷的在一家宾馆订了房卡。

派对正常举行，当红小明星的成人礼上非凡热闹。他两三岁时就以演员的身份出道，在这个娱乐圈内大大小小方面都受到了长辈们的照顾，追梦路上也算成功。只是因为行程忙一年内能见南南哥的次数不超过十次，平时只能煲个电话粥。

新朋友老朋友都争相上前为他敬酒，一场欧式华丽的宴会就在这家大酒店举行。单禹豪盯着表好半天，回绝了很多人共同跳舞的邀请，可算在八点钟时捕捉到一小只哥哥。

周震南穿的十分正式，没有丝毫皱纹的西装像刚刚被熨斗烫平一样，平整干净。纯黑的布料由上倒下把他暴露在空气中小面积的皮肤衬托得更加具有诱惑力。

他走路有些慢，手还时不时往腰上搭。单禹豪赶忙上前扶住小哥哥，以咬耳朵的方式轻声说：“南南哥哥怎么，连站都站不直了吗？”

“你小子，就应该把你送回少林寺多练几天。你看看，南哥没站直吗？”

周震南顺势挺直了身板抬头看他。单禹豪要高哥哥半头，在他眼里，只是一个童颜小哥哥在冲自己撒娇罢了。

“是，南南哥哥站的直，南南哥哥教训的是。”

他满脸宠溺地回答。也不知道到底谁才是哥哥。单禹豪就这么揽着周震南四处问好。小哥哥想推开他，说自己长腿了能走。却被豪豪一句“哥哥腰力真好”软了腿。

他瞪着小眼睛咒他一句“臭小鬼”，单禹豪只是咯咯地笑。

他收到的礼物都被放在了一个特定的架子上，大包小包的礼盒层层叠落，华丽曼妙的花纹爬上每个来访者的眼，这都是一群人的心意。豪豪把手搭在小哥哥的肩上，把玩他偏长的发丝：“南南哥哥还没给我礼物呢。”

周震南有些心虚，抬头对上他温顺的眼睛。看了半天立马低下额支支语语：“我准备来着，就是......比较匆忙，没拿成......”

他知道小哥哥说的“比较匆忙”指什么，又没直截了当地说出来让他害羞，只是用鼻尖蹭蹭小哥哥柔软的头发，一副乖孩子的样子。

“没关系，南南哥哥换一种补偿就好。”

“什么？”

单禹豪的手在周震南没注意时已经环上了自己的腰。小哥哥耳根泛上一阵红晕，不好意思地转身要走，却被强硬地禁锢在怀里。

“你个小流氓，松开！”

见小哥哥这幅惹人爱的模样，刚成年的小狼狗全当他是欲擒故纵。单禹豪轻柔地咬着他的耳朵，舌尖灵活地从耳廓滑倒耳垂下，打开牙关轻轻含住他半边耳尖。

“你别动！”

周震南抗拒着小自己十五岁的弟弟的接触。他们差的太多了，一种强烈的罪恶感漫上自己心头。

“南南哥哥......小时候你都让我咬，长大了怎么就变心了？”

“什么变心，小屁孩说什么......你别摸......”

他的手在周震南腰间四处点火，酥酥麻麻的电流激得他大腿微微合拢。刚做过的穴口像是睡醒了般微微收缩着。单禹豪知道，现在的小哥哥后面一定又软又热，轻轻一顶就能进去翻云覆雨。

“行了你别......”

“有感觉了？”

周震南气得鼓起腮帮子送他一个白眼，可身体还是诚实地靠在他的怀里。性欲的火苗再次被点起，他咬着牙不再说话。

“哥哥......南南哥哥......今天是豪豪的成人礼，豪豪想要。”

他以弟弟的身份求爱，小哥哥最受不了他撒娇的声音。这双大眼睛泛着灵光，可怜兮兮的像只小奶狗，只是皮囊里装着一匹狼。

周震南拗不过他，百般无奈地点点头表示同意。单禹豪兴奋地整只抱住他，开心地说了好多“谢谢哥哥”“最喜欢南南哥哥”之类的话。

生日宴会上，寿星一直搂着小哥哥接受别人的祝福。大哥哥们之后才赶到。看着周震南表情中透露的无奈与羞愧，黄景瑜笑呵呵地上前拍单禹豪的肩：“我们可真是培养了匹狼啊。”

“什么狼，是拱了自家白菜的小猪。”

陈学冬上前接话，他们又闲聊几句，说了许多成年后要注意的事。周震南也时不时怼他们几句，结果就被惩罚性地掐了好几下腰。

吃过饭，已经是晚上十点多了。单禹豪一直给周震南劝酒，使他整个人都晕乎乎的，醉醺醺地咧嘴笑。

与所有人都倒了声谢后，他就与小哥哥离开了酒店，走到事先定好的宾馆，过程中还被指着鼻子教训了好几句。

“你看看你，早就想好了是不是？”

“不听哥哥话了！”

“小时候就不该偏爱你，现在还想反杀我。”

“恩......真是长大了......”

他好像越说越伤心，吸了几下鼻子仿佛要哭出来。单禹豪赶紧为他擦眼睛，扶着娇小的身子进了房间。

这里可真怪，有一大面窗户站了整个墙壁的位置。服务员跟他说过，能从里面看到外面，外面却看不到里面。他听了后内心一阵欢喜。

但周震南不知道这件事，看到令人羞耻的房间后，上前就要拉紧窗帘，动作很快就被制止。

“哥哥，为什么要拉窗帘呢？”

豪豪从背后抱住周震南的腰，双手解开他的裤链与衣服前的扣子，就滑进去四处摸索。小小南受到手法熟练的套弄慢慢抬起了头。周震南的乳头也逐渐挺起，整个人都衣衫不整地被抵在窗户上。

“不要......会被看到......”

以前他确实体会过这种沉浸在玻璃造成的羞耻感中做爱的经历，被操到失声后的第二天才知道玻璃不会将自己暴露。只是现在他喝醉了，根本没经历思考，全靠本能做些无力的挣扎。

“南南哥哥不怕......南南哥哥这么好看，他们看不到......因为哥哥是小仙子......豪豪好喜欢......”

周震南在恍惚中发愣，心想，我真的好看吗。

这样的我，真的有他嘴上说的那么喜欢吗。

周震南跪在地板上，上半身距离窗户非常近，反光导致他能很清晰地看到自己光裸淫荡的倒影。单禹豪用领带锁住了小哥哥的双手举过头顶，裤子也褪的干净，只剩下一件偏长的白衬衫隐约盖到大腿上。他简单做了下扩张，就掀开后腰部分的衣物往里插。

“哥哥......我的小哥哥......”

姿势使周震南完全动弹不得，膝盖跪的发疼，一下叫得比一下欢，呻吟不断从喉咙中滑出。

单禹豪想了不止一年的事，终于在成年当天圆满。他小心翼翼地把自己埋进哥哥的身体里，再发狠的顶弄着，每一次都仿佛要把他融化到自己的身体里。

“哥哥......你好香......”

他咬住小哥哥的后颈，又去吻他的侧颊，像小时候那样温柔，但力度又显得有些粗暴。

他的小哥哥，终于在这天属于他。

这是十八岁的豪豪，收到的最好的礼物。


End file.
